One Bad Drink Part 5
This is the 6th episode before series finale Whole Story Thomas was sitting next to Emily, holding Tommy. Emily had fallen asleep a while ago, and Thomas was in charge of Tommy. After some rocking, he fell asleep to. Thomas and Emily's friends would be coming later today. Soon Tommy woke up, and he started to whimper. "Looks like you're hungry" said Thomas, and he gave Tommy a bottle. Tommy stopped whimpering and started to drink. After an hour, Emily woke up. "Morning sleepy head" said Thomas with a smile. "How was he" asked Emily. "Just fine, had to feed him when he started to whimper". "Okay, can I see him now"? "Shure" said Thomas, and he gave him to Emily. She smiled as she looked down at Tommy. "I still can't believe were parents" said Emily. "Me either" said Thomas, then Harrison walked in. "Percy and the others will be here soon, but I need to talk about something before they get here". "What is it" asked Thomas and Emily. "It some good news, we have found a married couple who is willing to take care of Tommy for you". Thomas smiled, but Emily was confused. "What do you mean"? "Sarah and Jack are a married couple, they have agreed to adopt Tommy so you can go back to work". "We have to give him up" said Emily sadly. "Well ya, you guys are engines, you belong on the rails". Emily looked at Thomas and frowned. "Did you think you were going to take care of him" asked Harrison. "I guess I really didn't think". "This might be the best thing we can do for him" said Thomas. Emily thought for a minute, and then she looked at Thomas. "Okay, I guess we have to". Then they heard talking outside. "Looks like there here" said Harrison, and he went to let them in. After a quick hello, they started to get into some conversations. "So what's his name" asked Percy. "Tommy" said Emily. "Which one of you does he look like the most" asked Gordon. "A little of both" said Thomas. "Are you going to keep him" asked Edward. That's when Emily and Thomas went silent. "Harrison has found a married couple to adopt him" said Thomas. "Oh my" said Toby. "That must be hard" said Henry. Then one of the nurses came in. "We got the results back Emily, you can leave this afternoon." "Great, you can go back to work" said Percy with a smile. But Emily wasn't smiling. "That means we only have a few more hours to spend with Tommy". "Ya, but were doing this for him" said Thomas. "I guess your right" said Emily. "We may see him when he's older, he could be one of our passengers". Emily smiled. A little while later, Thomas was waiting outside the room. Emily was inside getting ready to leave. Harrison walked up to Thomas. "I'm proud of you for doing this, it must be very hard". "Ya, but this is for him" said Thomas. Thomas continued to wait, until it had been almost an hour. He walked to the door and slowly opened it "you ready yet Emily". He walked in, stopped in his tracks, and gasped. Emily was not in the room. Thomas could see that the window was open, and that they were on the bottom floor. "Oh no" said Thomas, and he rushed out of the room. Percy and the others were waiting for Thomas outside the hospital. Then Thomas rushed out. "Hey Thomas, where's Emily"? "She's gone, and so it Tommy". TO BE CONTINUED Character *Thomas Johnson *Emily Emeralds *Tommy Johnson *Harrison Anderson *Percy Gordy *Gordon Blue *Toby Brownly *Edward LeBlue *Sarah and Jack Location *Hospital Category:Sodor High School Category:Season 6 Category:Episode